Chaos' Army
by Spytfyre
Summary: Percy gets betrayed and leaves Camp Half-Blood. 9016 years later he has to come back. Abandoned.
1. I get shocked

**My first story, hope you like it. Also if I can't figure out how to get new chapters up then i will delete this and make it entirely in 1 chapter.**

**blah=AN**

_**blah=thoughts**_

_blah=writing_

Percy had a surprising day. He got back to Camp Half-Blood. I wont tell you what it's like because you wouldn't be reading this story if you if you didn't know. Anyways, he got back from a year long "quest." Apparently Athena wanted him to prove himself worthy of dating her daughter. So, you, readers, know i did it. It was easier than expected. I only had to make sure all monsters were in the giant dark hole i forget how to spell the name of, do the 12 Labors of Hercules 3 times and steal a sapphire flower from Persephones garden. You may be thinking "wow thats easy" for the last one but no, she only keeps 1 Sapphire thing and she somehow keeps it alive in her pocket.

Back to the present, I wanted to keep a secret of myself so I could announce my return tommorow. I stepped through the barriers and Apollo showed up in front of me and said a haiku that would shock me for the next 5 mins. Literally i was electrocuted for 5 mins. straight. Feeling the love Zeus. But it also shocked me in the non-literal sense. I vapor traveled into the Athena Cabin and wrote a note to Annabeth. Before I say what the note said I will explain vapor travel. Vapor travel is when you turn your entire body into water and pretty much teleport. One of the powers I learned on the Quest. More powers will come along and will explain them.

Back to the note, it said

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Go to the beach at 9:00, I will explain everything then._

I made it look like Malcoms hand writing and left to tell Chiron of my return. I wanted to make sure Chiron knew because he might have freaked out by my "dramatic" entrance. I walked to the big house to find him sleeping in his tail curlers. I woke him up and he looked like a tiger getting poked by toothpicks, in other words annoyed. Then he looked a variety of emotions such as surprise, happiness and anger. He said " Percy how have you been." I thought _**Fail Chiron fail, thats the first thing you say after seeing me for the first time in a year and if you can't tell by the way I'm leaning on you like I'm going to pass ou**_-then I promptley fainted. I woke up an hour later. I fainted because I hadn't slept for like 5 weeks. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:50. _**crap**_ I thought and ran to the beach. I looked back and saw chiron sleeping. he sleeps more than I do and that is a very hard thing to do. I waited at the beach for Annabeth to come. When she did, she looked around somehow not being able to see me. When I said "Hi" she jumped and looked at me. Then after she saw me she looked guilty and said " Percy I have something to tell you" "I do to so lets do this the easy way, we both say our thing we have to tell each other about at the same time." The things said shocked me it sounded like " I am pbrergenaakniantg up with you."**( figure it out)** We both yelled "WHAT?" and again for the second time today i fainted and so did she.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I havent updated for awhile and I don't really have time to and I realized after I posted the first chapter that this story stinks more than my socks (they smell really bad) so I wont post after this AN thing so um... bye and thanks for those who followed this really bad story. Also I Realized this wouldnt have gone anywhere(and that ib Dont know how to do stuff on this website.**

**Also I might post a really bad story on purpose sometime but that's a maybe**

**Thanks again**

**Over and out**

**Spytfyre**

_**After I wrote that I realized that you can't have chapter authors notes so here are a couple of ways the House of Hades could go(note:these arent supposed to be real predictions(of how they die))**_.

Annabeth and Percy fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and fell and then they hit the bottom of the bottomless pit and died. The End

A spider waked around the deck of the Argo 2. It was a poisonous spider and it bit everyone and then jumped off the deck into the big hole below them (because the ship hasn't moved yet) and then it spotted the kid of the sea and the daughter of Athena and then bit them they all died within the hour.


End file.
